


No Ask No Tell

by MozartonMars



Category: Billy Lynn's Long Halftime Walk (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 17:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MozartonMars/pseuds/MozartonMars
Summary: 论处男的脑袋瓜里都在想些什么【首发随缘，搬运存文】





	No Ask No Tell

**Author's Note:**

> 比利/戴姆；戴姆/比利  
> 斜线没有意义  
> 有私设：戴姆是gay

又是被训成残废的一天。B班拖着沉重的步子涌进浴室，戴姆照例没跟他们一起。比利从未在浴室见过戴姆，他不禁纳闷，戴姆究竟都什么时候洗澡呢？他肯定是洗澡的，不然——而且他身上永远有沐浴液的味道——当然那是训练前——以及别问比利是怎么知道的，他就是知道。

**_但他没见过_** 。  
  
于是比利把这个问题抛给了队友：“戴姆中士为什么从来不洗澡？”  
  
“别傻了，他当然洗澡的。”芒果在隔壁翻了个大大的白眼。  
  
“我从没见过。芒果，你说会不会是因为领队都有自己的浴缸？”比利的表情十分认真。  
  
“你没见过不代表他没洗过！耶稣基督啊，处男真是麻烦。”芒果给了比利一个“你该去看脑科”的表情。突然，芒果像是想起了什么，停下往头上挤香波的动作，一脸疑惑地盯着比利，“话又说回来，你为什么要在意这个？”  
  
比利也翻了个白眼：“因为我关心上级？”   
  
芒果盯着比利，神情由困惑到不可思议再到不解，足有半分钟，最后他的表情定格在严肃和坚定，他郑重地对比利说：“比利，我希望你知道，我永远支持你。”  
  
芒果光着身子，顶着一头即将消失的香波泡沫神情严肃，这场景是在太滑稽了，比利真不知道自己是该严肃以待还是该哈哈大笑。最终，他拿过自己的沐浴液，一股脑全倒在芒果头上：“你真的该买新的香波了！洗澡愉快！” 然后轻快地走出了浴室，留下芒果在后面大喊大叫，”比利林恩你他妈的给我回来！”  
  
比利在微笑。不管芒果说的是真是假，他的态度让比利很受安慰。  
  
在参军之前，除了对自己穿着比基尼的二姐动过那么一点点的心思，其他时候，他脑子里的意淫对象从来不是什么具体的人。十几岁的男生可以对着任何能够移动的东西发情。他从未想过自己的性取向，直到他加入陆军。如果说军营里有什么东西是最确定无疑的，那就是老二。他们整天谈论的都是老二，什么话题都可以最终扯到老二。在这样的环境里，比利不得不认真思索他的中士戴姆为何总是对他抱有密切的关注。如果说以前他还只是茫然，那么自从戴姆吻了他，他才开始正式对“自己可能喜欢戴姆（或者男人）”这件事有了初步的认知。  
  
他曾经一度怀疑过蘑菇和戴姆，毕竟他们熟悉彼此就比熟悉他们自己更甚。比利觉得，就是自己的爸爸和妈妈（虽然他们是失败案例）以及二姐和她那该死的娘娘腔胆小鬼前未婚夫都不如蘑菇和戴姆更像真正的一对。然而还没等他理出什么头绪，蘑菇牺牲了。之后的一切都如同做梦，包括在达拉斯脱衣舞俱乐部遭遇口交和遇到菲珊。  
  
在达拉斯，戴姆对他说“不要发呆”的次数比过去任何时候都要多，比利觉得这很讽刺，因为戴姆正是让他发呆的主要原因之一。另一个原因毫无疑问是菲珊。他喜欢菲珊，是那种会让他产生占有欲和性欲的、对异性的喜欢。当他发现这几乎可以说是他第一次正式地喜欢上一个女孩子时，他其实有点吃惊。毕竟他都快要爱上他的中士大卫·戴姆了。如果说有什么经历能够使失去战友和导师雪上加霜，那无疑就是性取向危机了。比利至今都没想通自己是如何熬过达拉斯的。  
  
现在，他依旧觉得和菲珊在一起将会是一件幸福的事，如果有那么百分之一的可能性，他都会认真考虑去努力争取。  
  
他叹了口气。营房里一如既往地乱糟糟。比利惊讶地看到芒果居然已经坐在自己的铺位上，正和福一起研究刚送到的意式咖啡机。  
  
“比利，你是爬回来的吗？”芒果看起来也很惊讶比利居然比自己回来的还晚。  
  
“不，爬回来会更快。”福插嘴道。  
  
“没错！”克拉克也跟着嚷嚷，他正躺在床上看新买的色情杂志，“比利一定是去厕所自慰了。”  
  
众人发出一阵了然的哄笑。  
  
“比利，你应该在浴室撸够了再出来。”  
  
“不，赛克斯，那是你。因为你有阳痿。正常人随时随地都撸不够的。”  
  
“比利，宝贝儿，要知道你根本不用去厕所。营房永远欢迎你。”  
  
最后这句话显然把大家全都逗乐了，营房里爆发出一通掀翻帐篷的狂笑，期间还夹杂着诸如“哦我一定比你射得远”之类的声明。  
  
显然这才是真正属于他的现实世界。比利也忍不住笑了。  
  
然后戴姆走进营房，笑声立刻停止了。戴姆的出现总能制造这样的效果。他扫视众人，然后将目光停留在比利身上。  
  
天啊。又来。比利拼命回想，我又做了什么？  
  
幸而戴姆看起来心情不错，他的声音不像以往那样尖锐，他问比利：“林恩，你的狗牌呢？”  
  
比利立刻摸了摸脖子。空空如也。一想到狗牌可能掉在训练途中，比利的心就直望下沉。  
  
“答话！你的狗牌呢？”戴姆又问了一遍，这次声音严肃得多。  
  
“我不知道，中士。训练前集合还有，可能是训练的时候弄掉了。”比利立正站好，竭力回想着狗牌可能掉落的地方。  
  
戴姆发出一声讥讽的嗤笑。  
  
他抬起胳膊，一条链子自他掌中滑落，狗牌在夕阳的余晖里泛着一点温暖的红色。  
  
完了。比利悲壮地闭了闭眼，心里默默祈祷只要不是几百个引体向上或者俯卧撑，其他什么惩罚都行。  
  
“一万米，外加五百个深蹲。现在就去。”戴姆随手将狗牌一掷，转身大步流星地走出了营房。比利发誓，戴姆转身的时候，他在他的脸上看到了微笑。  
  
在通往训练场的路上，比利默默感谢蘑菇的在天之灵。一定是因为蘑菇，戴姆才大发慈悲没有对他施行更严重的惩罚。自他们从达拉斯归来，戴姆有选择地温和了许多。当然他依旧毒舌，也依然是该死的自由派，不放过任何机会嘲讽总统和一切愚蠢的共和党人。然而和以前相比，他对待B班几乎可以称得上温柔了。他居然把信用卡还给了赛克斯，虽然是为了让赛克斯冻结那张卡。如果换成以前，比利想，戴姆大概会直接把卡片扔掉。  
  
以前的戴姆可以任意妄为，因为凡事有蘑菇善后。现在他们都长大了。包括戴姆。  
  
比利默哀了一分钟。然后开始跑步。  
  
***  
  
一天之内进出浴室两次，这对任何一个伊拉克驻兵来说，都是不能更奢侈的豪华套餐。然而比利现在没时间享受，还有半个小时就要熄灯了，他要赶快。他迅速洗好，正在把圆领衫往头上套，突然意识到一个严肃的问题。  
  
自己的狗牌到底是怎么被戴姆找到的？  
  
然后，他感到有一根微凉的手指贴上腰椎，沿着脊柱一划，又离开了。紧接着，还贴在后脖子上的T恤下摆被拉下，比利猛地转身。  
  
果然是戴姆。  
  
比利忽然有一种奇异的感觉。那是每次戴姆靠近他时小腹收紧的酸楚感。比利想，为什么会这样？  
  
但他问出口的却是：“中士，你是怎么找到我的狗牌的？”  
  
“在淋浴管子上。”戴姆笑了。  
  
所以戴姆是在所有人都洗完之后才来洗澡的。比利想。不解之谜解开了。  
  
“为什么我从没见过你和大家一起洗澡？中士？”比利又问，他决心刨根问题。  
  
戴姆还在微笑，可他的回答一如既往地尖酸：“你喜欢在战壕里集体手淫，还是躺在自己的床上对着画报自撸？”  
  
比利认真地想了想。  
  
“我不知道，中士，”比利答道，尽可能地让自己听起来没那么可笑，“大概都不喜欢吧。毕竟我是个处男。”  
  
戴姆哈哈大笑。  
  
他的笑声不像平时发出嘲笑时那么尖锐和短促，而是低沉得多的、有时候几乎是无声的笑，频率也缓慢的多。要不是对方是戴姆，是永远英俊、机智、尖锐和精明的戴姆，比利都要认为这是傻笑了。  
  
他从没见过这样的戴姆，无论是蘑菇死前还是死后。  
  
比利想，此时此地，如果他把翻滚在心底好几个月的疑问向戴姆和盘托出，比如，直接问戴姆，“中士，你是同性恋吗？”戴姆会有什么反应呢？  
  
大概会被无情地嘲笑和讽刺吧。毕竟自己是个处男。而戴姆是不会把这当回事的。他那么英俊，像个电影明星，比利敢打赌，他没参军的时候，一定有不少基佬打他的主意。或许他曾经尝试过也未曾可知。比利突然嫉妒起所有在自己之前认识戴姆的人。  
  
可是万一戴姆既不回答也不否认呢。如果他面无表情呢。或者别开目光，避免和比利眼神接触呢？这是否代表他是同性恋呢？然而比利脑子里那个细小的声音再次否定了自己，戴姆才不会逃避呢。如果他不说话，那一定是因为他在思考如何讥讽自己。  
  
比利觉得无论哪一种自己都承受不住。或许自己可以亲他。毕竟戴姆亲他在先，他亲回去完全是理所当然。他应该像吻菲珊那样坚定（如果不是更坚定的话），令戴姆无暇他顾。当然戴姆完全有可能一拳把自己打开，然而比利觉得自己未必会输。更何况他会吻得很认真，吻到他们两个都气息不稳，然后他就可以趁戴姆换气的时候把他推到更衣柜门上，更加深入地探索。吮吸戴姆的舌头，扫荡他口腔里的每一处。戴姆尝起来应该是青苹果味的，或者任何一种甜蜜的水果味，因为他喜欢吃彩虹糖，现在他的舌头上一定还残留着温柔的甜味儿。接着他会把手伸进戴姆的圆领衫下，掐戴姆的乳头，直到戴姆呻吟出声。  
  
掐乳头是个好主意，戴姆也掐过我的。比利想。然后他就可以探进戴姆的沙漠迷彩裤里，隔着内裤揉搓戴姆的阴茎直到他勃起。然后比利要把戴姆的裤子脱掉，帮他手淫，也许他还可以帮他口交，比脱衣舞女给自己的口交还要完美的、让戴姆无可抗拒地扬起脖子、弓起身子，不由自主地用双手抱紧比利的头的口交，就在更衣室里，和外面只隔着薄薄一扇门、毫无遮挡的更衣室。  
  
虽然临近熄灯不会有人来浴室，但你永远说不准。这种可能被人发现的危险，也许会让戴姆的高潮来得更激烈。他会发出破碎的呻吟，他的眉头会紧缩，整个人显得既痛苦，又愉悦，并且非常罕见的脆弱。他的精液会非常浓稠，那是长期禁欲的结果，一股一股的喷涌出来，比利一不小心就会被呛住。  
  
然后比利会用带着戴姆精液的嘴唇再次亲吻戴姆。他们嘴唇分开的时候，会拉起一根根银丝，显得格外色情。  
  
比利沉浸在自己的遐想里，不可避免地硬了。他只穿了内裤，裆部的凸起昭然若示。戴姆猎豹般的感官敏锐地捕捉到了比利的变化，他灰绿色的眼睛牢牢盯着比利，但他什么也没说。然后比利看到戴姆眼底涌出笑意，灰绿色的眼睛现在变成了该死的深绿，像一块翡翠。还有他的嘴唇，薄薄的，因为干燥起了皮。他性感极了。简直像个天神。比利由衷地想，他真是太喜欢他的班长了。  
  
比利问：“中士，你是同性恋吗？”  
  
戴姆没有回答。  
  
他扣住比利的后脑勺，再次亲了比利。  
  
No ask, no tell. Just do it.  
  
【The End】


End file.
